D. Arlo
D. Arlo (디 알도 Di Aldo) is a S-Class Mutant WH based in the Northern District alongside Tania Doberg. He will impulsively have the urge to kill witches due to his history with his master. Appearance D. Arlo is a tall, middle-aged man with long hair tied back in a ponytail and long, thick eyebrows. He has creases on his forehead and his eyes are completely white which gives an impression that he's mad. His WH uniform consists of a white jacket with black shoulder padding, and black cuffs, a black shirt under it, a colored cloth hanging around the center of his chest and black pants. Personality Due to his status as a Mutant, he despises and loathes all witches whether they be his enemy or ally. His volatile nature towards witches meant that he was always under surveillance and his presence will always be announced beforehand; nobody is supposed to be in the same area that he is. After his complete defeat to Tania Doberg, he has shown greater self control and will listen to Tania's orders. Story History D. Arlo was once forcefully experimented on by his Witch master which lead to the creation of his unnatural power. Eventually he managed to escape from the control of his master. Sometime after he became a S-Class WH, he confronted Tania and attacked her. They both fought at their full strength, but D. Arlo was defeated. Training in Wonderland Arc Along with all other active S-Class WHs, D. Arlo was present at the meeting. While there, he wasn't able to release his urge to kill the witches due to his fear of Tania. Some time before the meeting, he and Tania somehow came into contact since she was too busy worrying about Tarras to listen to the announcement. In a dark room, D. Arlo releases his anger and destroys much of the room. Sonia arrives and thanks him for not letting his emotions get the better of him. D. Arlo reveals to Sonia that he didn't control himself, but that he couldn't unleash his murderous intent. D. Arlo is to be sent against North alongside Tania and Choha. Powers and Abilities D. Arlo's powers came from the experiments inflicted on him by his master. He is an exceptionally strong WH being in the S-Class and Tania needed to use her full strength to defeat him, although he failed to injure her even at his full strength. Mana Supply (마력 공급 Malyeog Gong-geub): Like all supporters, D. Arlo receives his masters mana which can be used to enhance his physical abilities in many aspects. *'Enhanced Speed': The mana produced can increase the speed D. Arlo can function. *'Enhanced Strength': Attacks reinforced with mana are more powerful than ordinary attacks. *'Enhanced Durability': By reinforcing their body with mana, supporters are able to withstand attacks ordinary humans aren't able to. D. Arlo's durability is outstanding considering Tania wasn't able to kill him at her full strength but she did manage to heavily injure him. *'Quicker Recovery': Mana allows the supporter's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. Equipment WH Uniform: Invented by Edea Florence, this set of clothing is given to all ordinary members of the organization. The uniform runs on mana and won't function if it runs out of it. The functions the uniform possesses are: *'Memory-lapse Fibers' (망각의 섬유 Mang-gag-ui Seom-yu): Normal people won't notice the wearer unless the WH purposely attracts the individuals attention. This won't work on witches or fellow WHs. *'Class Selection': The uniform grades the WH based on their strengths and assigns them to their class. The class is shown by the color of the uniform. *'Protection': The clothing offers low level protection against attacks that are both physical and magical. *'Repair': It will repair itself using the mana stored within it. *'Emblem' (문장 Munjang): Every A/S-Class WH is attributed with a unique insignia which is on the emblem. The emblem allows others to guess a certain facts about the wearer's life or abilities. Hammer: In Tania's recent flashback, D. Arlo was shown to wield a hammer. Relationships Tania Doberg D. Arlo does not like Tania. After attacking her, Tania defeats D. Arlo which traumatizes him into fearing her. Because of this, Tania is the only one who can suppress D. Arlo's habit of trying to kill every witch he sees. Sonia Not much is known about her, but the two appear to be close. After destroying a room, Sonia had no fear in approaching D. Arlo. The two also talk openly to each other as D. Arlo told her his opinion of Tania and she stated how proud she was with him. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Witch Hunter Category:Mutant Category:Supporter